


Beware of the rabbit

by Steangine



Series: Crimson Red (Bottom Dante) [4]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), Incest, M/M, Nero is aroused, PWP, Rimming, heat - Freeform, rabbit Nero, wolf Dante
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 23:43:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21044741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steangine/pseuds/Steangine
Summary: Nero is aroused, and Dante is too busy playing his stupid videogame.[bottom Dante; wolf Dante; rabbit Nero]





	Beware of the rabbit

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Nene, hope you will like it.

If only Dante knew how he was inviting, spread face-down on the bed with his round ass calling for some hands to grab it, he probably would be more interested in the bulge of Nero’s boxers than in the enemies coming at him into the videogame. Well, Dante knew he was a delicious meal to eat –and he was more than glad that Nero’s biological needs made him have a dick up his ass at least once a day– but, in that moment, he was sincerely ignoring Nero, who was just few steps behind him and in heat.

As ironic as it may sound, that videogame dragged Dante into its own world, shielding him from any stimulus coming from the real world. Nero at first thought Dante was pretending to be insensitive to his pheromones spiraling his libido, maybe playing some game to spice the moment up; but his ears weren’t flickering if not when passing a particularly difficult point, and his long fluffy tail was still and rigid between his legs. Such was his concentration on that game.

“Hey, old wolf.”

No response. Nero’s rabbit ears twitched in annoyance. He stood up from the chair and climbed to the bed, crawled over Dante and leaned down on his solid body, making sure his dick pressed against the crease of his butt.

“Just five more minutes, Nero. I can’t save now.” Dante didn’t turn his eyes away from the monitor even for a second.

Nero clicked his tongue. What until two second before seemed a good idea, turned out to be the worst endurance test Nero had ever put on himself – and he sucked in the patience department. Dante smelt good, his musky flavor so intense to pierce his lungs and brain like a wild winter breeze, and Nero lost his mind.

“Dante…” He didn’t sound as impatient as he really was. “…are you serious?”

The efforts of restraining himself from using Dante’s ass as a toy to find some relief from his heat vanished in thin air in the exact moment Dante adjusted his position to reach a higher concentration to face the final boss: his firm cheeks poked against Nero’s crotch, one, two, three times, then Dante settled in the new position (which wasn’t different, he just slightly opened the elbows to be more comfortable) and remained into his cozy blissful ignorance.

“Oh damn it, this one is strong.” Dante muttered under his breath, and Nero realized his question was lost somewhere in the path between ears and brain.

Breaking all the laws in nature (as if their relationship itself wasn’t enough), Nero growled. He flattened himself over Dante, becoming a very horny and angered living blanket who didn’t want to stay still and wait for his husband to finish his stupid game.

Nero moved his hips back and forth, tracing the outline of Dante’s rut with the painful bulge sprouted between his legs. Every rub wasn’t the slightest near enough to satisfy his hunger, and each one only piled up the thick layers of his growing frustration. Dante clicked his tongue when his character’s ass was whipped to the other side of the battlefield; Nero tended his neck and munched at one of his hairy wolf ears.

“I’m going to eat you, Dante.”

Maybe talking so close to him was the right switch to have Dante’s attention, or maybe his rubs turned into thrusts lead to the yearned result; whatever the cause may be, the small flicker of Dante’s ears didn’t escape Nero’s attention. He exhaled a little victorious chuckle and didn’t stop.

Dante’s back was a tempting curve of muscles; Nero raised the hem of the t-shirt to uncover it and carefully licked the skin along the spine. He didn’t receive a decent reaction until he started rubbing the joint of the tail with the end of the back, when Dante almost wriggled away from his clutch to escape the ticklish sensation munching him to his belly.

“Hey!” He snarled with his usual jokingly tone. “Didn’t I say _just five more minutes_?”

“And didn’t I say _I’m going to eat you_?”

Nero grabbed Dante’s sweatpants and took them off in a single pull.

Despite Dante was stubbornly staring back at the screen and furiously pushing the buttons -throwing in the bin the careful game made of well-thought combo and switching to random attacks-, he didn’t try again to push Nero away, nor opposed to his hands grabbing his hips and raising his ass in the air. Dante was hard, and the burning red-gloss tip of his erection was timidly showing through the retreating pale skin; but he kept playing nonetheless, and that got on Nero’s nerves.

If Dante did it on purpose, knowing what he was going to awaken into Nero by ignoring him, or was really putting that game before his own physical satisfaction, Nero couldn’t (and didn’t want to) understand. He spread his buttocks, uncovering the pinkish hole Nero violated too many times to keep count – with his dick, fingers, tongue and many unexpected but useful objects. It twitched a little, getting the same reaction from Nero’s ears: it felt like Dante’s body, unlike his spirit, was calling him. And Nero didn’t decline the invitation.

He licked the soft skin around the hole and greedily penetrated it with his tongue to break Dante’s defenses. He was still playing at that stupid game; Nero’s sensitive ears heard the clashes coming from the television, but he also heard a faint “Fuck.” together with the scream of the character being hit.

Dante was pushing his hips down, maybe to press himself against the mattress and rub his uncovered red gloss erection against the duvet, because his body was trembling and his concentration swaying – Nero was sure of it. So, he grabbed Dante’s waist and forced him to keep his legs wide open with his ass up in the air, so that he could taste him better. Dante groaned.

“You like this, huh?”

Needless to say. Dante was pushing himself against Nero’s mouth, his tail wagging from side to side in excitement and his hole gloriously leaking under the attentions Nero was giving him.

“Of course I do.” He sighed with that husky voice Nero loved. “I love it, Nero.”

If only Dante shut his mouth, probably Nero wouldn’t fall so quick into the final temptation –or probably not, he was hard and horny–, but he did, pushing together all the buttons (which were very few actually) to make Nero skip to the main event.

It took Nero a little time to take his boxers off and show his cock in all his wet needy glory, and it took him even less to enter Dante. His strong body spread for him, docile and pliant like butter cut with a warm blade. Dante didn’t put any resistance: the joystick escaped from his fingers weakened by pleasure, even if the the game was asking him if he wanted to revive his dead character and continue, and his mind was now -_finally!_- focused on Nero’s hard dick making its way inside him.

The reddish cheeks, the watery eyes, the pink lips spread to make way for the rushed sobs. Nero could picture how Dante’s face was twisted in pleasure as he gripped his hair to pull his head back while slamming inside him with no mercy. On all fours, Dante kept taking all of Nero’s cock deep inside him, each slap of their bodies was a lustful moan ripped from his throat going directly at Nero’s brain.

“Shit, Dante.” Nero emitted a hoarse moan. “Fuck you, you’re so delicious.” His whole body was exploding from the desire of coming, and Nero wasn’t lucid enough to oppose his instincts. He wrapped both arms around Dante’s chest, his thrusts so short and quick that his muscles hurt in the chase of the orgasm.

“N-Nero…” Dante groaned at the sudden change of pace, his body tightened. “N-no!”

“Yes!” Nero laughed in ecstasy. “Yes yes yes yes!”

That frenzy rhythm was too fast for Dante’s body to catch up and, when Nero almost yelled a final “Yes!” right before emptying himself inside him, he emitted a low whine between his teeth and suffered from the missed orgasm: his body was trembling, asking for more, but the sprouts of cum weren’t giving him the same satisfaction as Nero’s dick hitting his prostate, and all he had left was a throbbing pain between his legs.

If Nero didn’t hear his voice, over the sound of his own, he definitely saw the ears being down. He chuckled. “And now…” His voice was a little weary, but he easily turned Dante face up and pushed him against the pillow – all without getting out of his body, he learnt too well.

Dante, physical worn but aroused by that orgasm denial, tried a smile. “So, now–”

Nero suffocated his words with a voracious kiss. Dante’s greedy ass sucked him in more and clenched around his dick; the cum was leaking from the hole on Dante’s thighs, a slimy but exciting feeling. They separated with a small smack of lips, and Nero licked his own: his eyes were blurred in lust, and, as he ogled at Dante’s wet unsatisfied erection -burning red-, his long ears flickered.

“Now…” He moved again inside him as fast as he could, cutting Dante’s breath and self-control. “…round two.”

**Author's Note:**

> Dante was playing Devil May Cry, of course.


End file.
